


Babbles

by maielalcinoe



Category: Smallville and Criminal minds
Genre: Crime, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maielalcinoe/pseuds/maielalcinoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Babble</p>
    </blockquote>





	Babbles

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Babble

Title: Babble

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Chloe Sullivan (Smallville)/ Spencer Reed (Criminal Minds)

Word Count: 366

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, please don't sue!

AN: I got randomly inspired.

Spencer was babbling again, facts, figures, dates, he had pretty much a photographic memory, something she loved about it, one of the many things she loved about him. He was unique in ways she was still coming to learn a facet of them she enjoyed.

It had been one of the cases on her wall of weird that had brought them together, a meteor freak on the prowl, killing people had brought the F.B.I.'s behavioural unit into Smallville. Perry in his wisdom had sent Chloe back home to cover the story, she understood the lay of the land, after all it was her home town.

She'd met him by accident in The Talon while collecting her fourth or fifth coffee of the day, it was only 11am but she was glad she had. Pegging him for FBI had been easy he didn't belong in Smallville, so she had introduced herself.

He'd been nervous and spilt coffee down her front, his embarrassment obvious he had frantically tried to wipe the liquid off with rapid words of apology. Chloe had found it cute and endearing. He'd also been her way into the investigation.

Once they had realised she knew more about how meteor freaks worked they allowed her inside fully, and pretty soon the case was solved, although perhaps not in the way the FBI had hoped. Clark had helped of course, they just didn't know.

She remembered he'd stood before her blushing, babbling, tucking his hair behind his ears nervously before he'd shoved a card into her hands with his cell number on it. It had taken her a couple of days before she'd had time to call. After that they'd never looked back.

He wasn't Clark, but that was the beauty of it, she knew he was a hero in his own fashion, travelling from place to place solving crimes committed by humans who could be defined as evil. It was the end of the day that made things different, he came home to her. He always smiled when he greeted her, held her close, told her he loved her and best of all he accepted the fact she had secrets because he had them too.


End file.
